Adolescence
by Alyss D. Amaryllis
Summary: Karena pada realitanya tak ada satupun hal yang membuat tahap balig itu terasa menyenangkan untuk Rin. Oke salahkan saja pada perasaan kotornya pada sang adik. /.../ Rin's side, incest, ficlet, warning inside. Reviews?


**_A_**_lyss D. __**A**__maryllis Present_

**VOCALOID FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid © Yamaha

" _Adolescence _"

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo(s) and Misstypo, _incest_

.

.

.

Rin paham betul bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang baik karena sejak tadi mata dari gadis bersurai _honey blonde _itu menciptakan sungai kecil yang tak bisa dibendungnya. Ditemani oleh _teddy bear _kesayangannya, Rin tepekur dalam diam.

Ini sesuatu yang salah menurutnya. Usia Rin sekarang adalah empat belas tahun dan seperti kata Ibu; Rin bukanlah anak kecil lagi karena dirinya telah memasuki tahap 'pubertas', dimana dia harus menjadi dewasa dalam berbagai hal dan diusianya ini dia akan mendapatkan hal-hal baru yang menyenangkan. Benar-benar sebuah delusi bagi Rin karena pada kenyataannya dia tak menemukan apa yang dikatakan Ibu 'menyenangkan' itu.

Ibu bilang kalau Rin akan selalu tersenyum diusianya karena pada dasarnya gadis seusianya akan berbahagia dalam tahap balig ini. Hatinya akan selalu berdetak tak karuan ketika dia mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya. Itu yang Ibu katakan dan Rin sekarang benar-benar meragukan kebenaran dari ucapan Ibu.

_Menyenangkan? Tersenyum? Tidak, bukan itu yang buah hatimu rasakan Ibu._

Karena pada realitanya tak ada satupun hal yang membuat tahap balig itu terlihat menyenangkan hingga saat ini, tak ada sedikitpun senyuman yang tersungging dalam tahap balignya. Malahan hanya kenyataan pahit yang dicecap oleh gadis yang identik dengan pita berbentuk telinga kelinci itu.

_"__Dalam tahap baligmu ini cepat atau lambat kau akan merasakan cinta Rin. Dan ketika kau mulai merasa bingung menghadapinya kau bisa berbagi cerita dengan Ibu." _Itu yang pernah dikatakan Ibu ke pada Rin sehari setelah merayakan ulang tahun keempat belasnya. Ibu berjanji akan mendengarkan semua kebingungan Rin ketika masa itu datang.

Rin meremas seprei bercorak jeruknya kasar. Sekarang dia merasakan bingung dan dia butuh orang untuk mendengarkan semua keluh kesah yang terpendam itu. Dan Ibu adalah orang yang pas untuk keadaan ini.

Tidak, Ibu tidak boleh mengetahui ini. Bahkan seluruh dunia tak boleh ada yang mengetahui kebenaran ini. Karena Rin yakin ketika Ibu mengetahuinya, Ibu akan kecewa padanya. Bukan hanya Ibu, Ayah maupun _orang itu _akan kecewa pastinya. Duniapun akan membenci eksistensinya dan orang lain akan memicingkan mata karena tak suka.

Ini salahnya yang tak bisa membendung perasaan sayang yang setiap waktu bertambah itu. Salahnya yang tak bisa mengatasi debaran tak normal ketika berada di dekat _orang itu_. Dan salahnya pula karena selalu menaruh pijakan untuk berada di samping _orang itu_, yang membuatnya terjerumus dalam perasaan kotor yang sungguh terlarang keberadaannya.

_Salahnya yang menyukai adik kembarnya sendiri._

Sembari memeluk _teddy bear_ tersayang, Rin merebahkan tubuhnya supaya lebih rileks. Netra _aqua_nya menatap kosong pada langit-langit. Sekarang berkas kilauan _aqua _itu tertuju pada pintu yang tepekur di sudut kamar, seolah mengharapkan entitas dari _orang itu _muncul di sana dan memanggilnya dengan suara khasnya. Rin akan menerima keberadaannya dengan senang hati dan menyambut uluran tangan hangatnya seolah tak ada 'sesuatu' yang berdesir hebat di hatinya.

Sayang semua itu hanya ekspektasinya belaka, karena pada realitanya Rin tak bisa menerima keberadaan _orang itu _dengan biasa saja dan tak bisa menerima uluran tangannya tanpa merasakan gemetar disekujur tubuh.

Bukankah itu hal yang wajar jika merasakan cinta? Tapi bagaimana jika kau mencintai orang yang salah? Bahkan menyunggingkan senyum akan terasa berat dihadapan takdir yang membelenggu kalian.

Rin tahu betul bagaimana hubungannya dengan sang adik, Kagamine Len. Banyak yang mengibaratkan kedekatan mereka seperti lem, sangat dekat. Hal yang lumrah mengingat mereka adalah saudara kembar yang lahir di tempat dan waktu yang sama. Rin sendiri yang menetapkan kalau posisi dia adalah kakak dan Len adalah adik sebab Rin lebih dulu keluar dari rahim Ibu.

Dan sekarang perasaan tak wajarnya benar-benar mengotori semuanya. Sebagai seorang kakak seharusnya dia terus menjaga ikatakan spesial mereka sebagai anak kembar, bukannya malah mengambil jarak dan membuat semuanya menjadi tak sama seperti dulu.

Dulu dia tak pernah segan untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengan sang adik. Berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang; bersentuhan seujung jari pun membuatnya seperti tersengat arus listrik. Oh jangan lupakan rona merah di kedua pipinya dan jantung yang berkerja menjadi dua kali lipat.

Semuanya berubah, tahap hidupnya yang seharusnya menjadi berkah ini malah membuat kehidupan Rin jungkir balik. Setiap waktu dihabiskan Rin untuk merenungi kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya, dan melupakan sisi lain dirinya yang tak pernah luput dari senyum manis.

Dan Rin hanya bisa tertawa dengan linangan air mata ketika menyadari itu semua.

* * *

"Rin kau tidur? Saatnya makan malam _lho_," seorang pemuda bersurai _honey blonde _mengetuk kamar Rin. Alisnya tertaut heran sebab sangat jarang 'refleksinya' itu tak menggubris panggilannya, apalagi kalau menyangkut soal makan malam. Namun dengan sabarnya pemuda bernama Kagamine Len itu menunggu sang kakak.

Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya kamar yang identik dengan orange itu tak dikunci dan Len berniat untuk masuk ke dalam sekedar untuk memeriksa keadaan sang kakak. Tapi tunggu? Yang dimaksud Len sekarang adalah kamar kakak perempuannya dan tentunya akan banyak privasi di sana 'kan?

Jadi Len menarik napasnya dalam, lalu memasang kuda-kuda. Dengan tak sabaran Len menggedor keras pintu kamar Rin, membuat Ibu yang berada di lantai satu harus menegurnya.

Dan… _brak! _Pintu terbuka kasar dan memperlihatkan sosok gadis yang serupa dengan Len berdiri dengan tampang bengis. Len mundur selangkah, sebelumnya dia sempat menelan saliva karena membangunkan jiwa _evil _sang kakak. Pemuda itu tercengang ketika gadis madu itu hanya melewatinya tanpa menceramahinya terlebih dahulu. Namun Len bisa melihat kalau kakaknya itu tersenyum samar. Mau tak mau pemuda bersurai madu itu menghela napas lega dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir dimimik wajahnya, lalu turut mengekori sang kakak yang berjalan lebih dulu ke ruang makan.

_Ya, setidaknya dia masih bisa tersenyum jika berada di dekat sang adik._

**END**

Published : 14/03/2015

Words : 989

**A/N: **Oh _please _sungguh nistanya fic ini :'(

Maafkan saya yang nekad buat fic seperti ini. Pendek bener, dan kayanya kecepatan?-_- Yah maklum saya tak pandai buat ficlet macem gini, biasanya sih yang chaptered ya :'D

Ini iseng saya buat dalam waktu dua jam sambil dengerin Adolescence punya Kagamine Twins, entah isi lagunya nyambung apa tidak sama fic ini orz =_=

Reviews _minna_? :)


End file.
